


Big Bad Brute

by HveitiPoki



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Light BDSM, Orcs, Reader Fanfiction, The Lord of the Rings References, Uruks, mmm nasty uruk boy, plus size reader, shadow of mordor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HveitiPoki/pseuds/HveitiPoki
Summary: You're in a mercenary band and after a battle you find an unusual uruk named Ratbag and take him prisoner.
Relationships: Ratbag the Coward/Reader, Ratbag/plus size! reader, Ratbag/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Big Bad Brute

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this filty self insert bullshit with the idea that the reader is fat but it is not a big part of the story, no I'm so insecure stuff, it's a confident sexy lady that just wants some uruk dicking! ;-)  
> Also there will be a second part that's already in the works :-)

You were good at what you did, killing Uruks and you loved it, your body has never betrayed you and decapitating uruks was one of your favourite pastimes. You were with a raider camp and had been running with them for a few months, you had proven yourself quite useful and after completing a few missions you got to lead your own ambush you had been waiting for this for so long and you hadn't been so excited in a long while.  
You were scrubbing your armor the evening for the raid, buffing in some scuffs and making sure the straps were safely attached, due to your size you had to collect your armour partially from uruks and partially from your raids and after binding the spiky shoulder pad to your main chest armor you know it would hold perfectly, you liked wielding a long sword with a dagger strapped to you in need of a quick shank. When you had gotten everything ready for the day you got in your bedroll and after a bit of tossing and turning from excitement you fell asleep.  
You woke up early when most of the camp leaders had woken up and sharpened your sword for a good while, the people who were going with you gradually woke up over the next 2 hours, you got help to put on your armour and were excited beyond words. You put your hair up and finished the rest of the prepping and gathered the group and you all headed towards the camp.  
You knew there was a fearsome captain over this camp but that only added to the challenge, his name was Gofthat the Tark Eater and you couldn’t wait to kick his teeth in and hopefully adding some of his armour pieces to your own. Upon arrival to the camp you noticed that the camp was full of orcs planned for the feast that was about to commence in just a few minutes. You saw the caragors mounted on a fire and couldn’t wait to ruin all their fun. You and your group sneakily made your way to the other side where you could easily flank their position, your archers took the high ground and when they were set you charged into the camp making your way quickly to the captain and coming up to him unaware and slicing him right in his throat when all his followers panicked and tried to attack you but your tanks made quick work of them when you landed a second strike into the throat of Gofthat blood spewing over his followers, your hands and himself while he gurgled and coughed in his own blood you knew you were about to celebrate victory when unexpectedly an arrow is shot right into your shoulder in between your armour pieces, you look up to see a very begrudged orc but as fast as he shot you your ally shot him right in his ugly face.

‘‘we can’t let a good feast go to waste, now can we?’’ one of the younger group members asked confidently which you smiled and shrugged to and let your group make the most of the party you had so rudely interrupted. While the people were eating you scrubbed the blood of your hands in a nearby lake when you heard someone from a nearby tent, your head snapped towards the sound and you wiped your hands on your waist armour and your hand shot right to your dagger and you slowly made your way to the tent hearing the noises grow louder.  
You sneaked up to the tent and looked inside cautiously.  
‘’of course they leave me as soon as the big brute comes for ‘em’’ you heard a crude voice say, you chuckled when you heard the insult and got a closer look at the figure. There was an uruk tied to a pole there with a knife by his side probably left by ,,the guys who left them when big brute you came’’ and that’s when you finally got a good look at him he was skinny but muscular not very different from most uruks but definitely something was off he had piercings which had always interested you in the uruks looks, he has lip rings and a septum ring which complimented his features well, you heard him murmuring something to himself, probably more complaints. You stood up and walked into the tent not expecting much since he was tied up anyway and you heard his breath hitch ‘’well looks like the big brute got you’’ you said in a sing-song voice while walking towards him slowly, his eyes followed you and his lips twitched like he was going to say something but couldn’t puzzle the sentence together. You squatted in front of him looking him over now that you had a better view.  
He looked scared and he reminded you of a rodent rather than an uruk he was barely dressed, shirtless like most of them were. You picked the knife up where it lay beside him and played with it in your hand looking intensely into his eyes.  
‘’Nah wait wait wait!’’ he finally said ‘’I-I’m friends with the gravewalker and he’ll surely uh hunt you down if you kill me!!’’ you cocked an eyebrow at that, you hadn’t heard much about this gravewalker he spoke of, but you found it hard to believe they were acquaintances.  
You didn’t know what went through your head at the time, but you ordered your men to take him captive.  
‘’hey, hey mates nah we can work this out-‘’ he was cut short when he was hoisted to be moved to the camp.  
When everyone had returned to the camp after a successful raid you celebrated with your friends and finally got out of your armour letting your skin breathe from all the excessive sweating throughout the day, you drank and ate getting compliments from your fellow camp members when one of them walked up to you telling you the uruk had been successfully bound to a pole nearby where you kept prisoners.  
After a few moments you made your way to the prisoner stables and saw the same uruk still tied up but looks very tired almost dozing off hopelessly trying to stay awake. You lightly kicked his foot which made him snap up and look up at you.  
‘’uh, uh so uh, haven’t offed me yet so don’t really know what ya want mate’’ he said, you smiled to him not being quite sure what to say ‘’maybe I liked you enough to keep you to myself’’ you responded confidently which seemed to baffle him the exact amount you wanted. You cocked your head to him ‘’or maybe I just like uruks who can provide information’’ you followed up with ‘’but you never know’’ you looked at him intensely when you saw his wandering eyes.  
He was looking you up and down in an admiring fashion almost like he didn’t hear a word you just said, these damn orcs. You coughed to get his attention when his eyes snapped to your own. ‘’Information you say! Then Ratbag is the number one bloke for you!’’ he said excitingly to which you smiled. He started going on about captains and warchiefs when you stopped him. ‘’uh then whatta ya want? Ratbag can provide’’ he said with a half-smile. So, you guessed Ratbag is his name which wasn’t unfitting for him. You realised you were staring at him when he started looking around nervously ‘’I didn’t doubt your knowledge of how orc culture works, but I so far know my fair share of it’’ you said and looked at him. His intense gaze was focused on your form, it made you uncomfortable yet deep inside it aroused you, your half lidded eyes wandered over him tied up against that pole, so ready when your eyes stopped at a very intriguing area just below his stomach.  
He was hard.  
He saw you staring and avoided your gaze nervously, ‘’so if ya can maybe let me go I won’t tell anyone where your camp is, yeah? You know a deal for a deal’’ he said ‘’and what am I getting instead?’’ you said when you squatted between his legs. “oh, well, what do yah want?” he blurted out, you thought and moved your arms to be propped under your chest making your breasts pop out more, your shirt was buttoned up but the top three buttons were undone. You could see he wasn't thinking anymore, his hips bucked into nothing and his eyes were lidded.  
You wondered if he had thought about laying with a human before and you wondered if this was a good idea.  
“you seem to have something on your mind, orc” he snapped out of it and looked into your eyes. “uh well I-” you neared him and cupped your breasts pushing them closer to his face “please indulge me, uruk” he looked both scared and horny.  
His face tried to get closer to your chest and you could read him like an open book, this was thrilling, you found amusement in teasing this orc.  
You looked from the prisoners ground and off to where your fellow band members were having fun, you hadn't had any prisoners for a while so you were all alone here.  
“you become easily tongue tied in my presence, maybe because you're trying to snag a bite out of a big bad brute” you say, smirking delightfully.  
“nah I just- holyshit- am not used to big women shakin’ their tits at me, not that I'm complaining mind you” he stuttered.  
Wow he was so nervous, you loved it.  
“what are you thinking about right now?” you asked him fully unbuttoning your shirt letting your breasts breathe.  
“kinda thinking about how much I wanna suck on your tits luv” he slurred out, all the men in your camp are crap lovers anyway.  
“yeah okay Ratbag, keep talking and maybe I'll let ya” you said.  
You've never seen a man so agape, and you felt the heat in your nethers build faster.  
“Ratbag’ll give yah anythin’ ya want, luv. If you untie me I'll do anythin’ ya need and no worryin’ about me backstabbin’ ya. That would be the dumbest thing Ah’ll do for passing yeh up”  
You giggled feeling a little flustered by his crude words.  
You got closer to him and stroked his shoulders gently. You straddled his thighs and let your hands roam him delicately.  
He shivered with every stroke and made little hissing noises of pleasure. You watched the lip rings clink against his fangs when he bit his lip and you got a sudden urge to taste them yourself.  
You brought your lips closer to him and gave him a little peck and let your tongue touch his parted lips slightly. His hips thrusted up and he growled deeply.  
His lips parted further and you inspected his teeth with your tongue.  
“fuck they're sharp” you said under your breath.  
You wanted to explore his body further and your hands ran down his torso making him shiver, your hands fondled his rough chest hair and your tongue kept on enjoying his lips, your teeth clinking against his lips rings, your hands wandered over his sides raking your nails lightly into his lower back making him hiss and buck up against your clothed region.  
‘’You’re the most impatient uruk I’ve met’’ you said in a teasing manner and grinded against his bulge making his breath hitch beautifully ‘’can’t say Ah’ve gotten,ah..any attention like this before luv’’ confidence flooded through you looking into his eyes smugly.  
‘’Cut me loose and I will make it worth your while luv, please’’ he said and you thought about it ‘’I don’t think so, I won’t take the chance to get killed’’ you stated making his face twist into unamusement, he was about to say something when your hands were unbuckling his belt and slid his pants down freeing his hard cock making him suck in a breath, your hand experimentally wrapped your fingers around him pumping him a few times making him throw his head back against the pole groaning softly, when he wasn’t looking you spit in your unoccupied hand and rubbed it along the tip smoothly, your saliva lubing him up nicely. His breathing had gone ragged and his mouth hung open but his eyelids stayed shut. You took the opportunity and kissed his cheek making him look up at you and kissing his lips again, your hand never slowing.  
‘’Ah fuck, yeah love...just like that’’ his voice was deep and it did things to you, your tongue entered his mouth making him buck harder into your hand, you kissed deeply and then you broke the kiss much to his dismay his lips trying to follow yours, you put your hand at the base of his neck and pushed it between your full breasts his lips peppered kisses between them looking up at you, pupils dilated moving his mouth to your tantalising nipple, you heard him mumble a quick thank you when he latched his mouth on your nipple, you felt his teeth slightly prod the soft flesh but when he started sucking you couldn't suppress a little moan of pleasure.  
Your hand grasped his dick harder pumping it faster making him moan but it was muffled by your breast. He sucked harder and the hand on his neck tangled itself in his hair. Pulling at it hard.  
He detached his mouth from you breathing heavily, his eyes drifted to your face, a string of spit connecting his lips to your now puffy nipple, his eyes were dilated in pure lust as he looked up into your eyes.  
“oh, luv please let me inside you, please” he plead and cooed desperately.  
"Ah'll eat your cunt, if yah won't let me inside, just please let me get mah hands on yah" he begged you making his hips buck into your hand harder.  
Your mind raced wondering if this was a good idea, you kept your cool and kissed him again, you would love to have this uruk fuck you hard but you had already been here too long, people might start to wonder and come looking for you.  
“how about I finish you off and maybe next time” you whispered into his ear licking up the shell making sure to breathe into it. “oh luv, anything for yah” he said in that deep scratchy voice obviously trying to keep his composure.  
Your face felt warmer thinking about this uruk eating you out and you kissed him again, your hand pumped him hard and fast for a few moments, he moaned into your mouth “ah, fuck, luv A’hm close” you bit his lower lip and squeezed your hand harder, pumping faster releasing his mouth looking into his eyes.  
You heard him moan loud and clench his teeth when you felt him release his load over your hand breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against your shoulder, the aftershocks of his orgasm still making him twitch. You wiped your hand on your pants and kissed his forehead nudging him to lift his head.  
He did so and you noticed he felt very awkward at that moment, you pulled your dagger free and went behind him,cutting his ropes.  
“alright Ratbag, get outta here before someone comes and investigates the noises” you said trying to sound nonchalant.  
“what, ya just gonna let me go after that?” he said almost insulted and rubbed his wrists, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt back, you were a similar height and you just motioned for him to go away.  
“yeah, now go before anyone comes back and I change my mind” you almost spit back at him trying to make him leave.  
You could tell he was taken aback by your demeanour but he followed your orders nonetheless,you watched him run away tumbling but kept going and you joined the rest of your camp in their celebrations feeling the patch of cum on your pants seeping through.


End file.
